Inside Job (album)
| recorded = 1997–2000 | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = | label = Warner Bros. | producer = Don Henley, Stan Lynch | prev_title = Actual Miles: Henley's Greatest Hits | prev_year = 1995 | next_title = The Very Best of Don Henley | next_year = 2009 }} | rev2 = Robert Christgau | rev2Score = C− }} Inside Job is the fourth solo studio album by Don Henley, the lead vocalist and drummer for the Eagles. The album was released through the Warner Bros. record label on May 23, 2000, the album was Henley's last album of all-new material until the release of Cass County in 2015. The song "Goodbye to a River" was apparently named after the book of the same title by John Graves. In the album's liner notes Henley wrote: "Respect and gratitude to fellow Texan, John Graves, for his inspirational writing - Goodbye to a River (1960) and other books." The album was the first solo album for Henley in 11 years, the album reached #7 on the charts and released two Adult Contemporary Tracks singles with "Taking You Home", and "Everything's Different Now". "Taking You Home" was also released as a single, and on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, it peaked at #58. Reception Critical Reviewing for AllMusic, critic Stephen Thomas Erlewine wrote of the album, "Inside Job lacks the melodic craftsmanship that made Building the Perfect Beast a blockbuster, and it isn't as focused as The End of the Innocence, but it is a solid comeback record from an artist who spent a little too long out of the spotlight."http://www.allmusic.com/album/inside-job-mw0000255138 Commercial The album debuted on the Billboard 200 at No. 7 on its release in May 2000, then Henley's highest charting album. It was certified Platinum by the RIAA on July 12, 2000. The album has sold 1,124,000 copies in the US as of September 2015. Track listing Personnel * Don Henley – drums, guitar, piano, lead vocals, keyboards * Jana Anderson – background vocals * Scott F Crago – drums * Stuart Brawley – songwriter, musician, engineer, programmer * Jebin Bruni – musician * Valerie Carter – background vocals * John Corey – musician * Kevin Dorsey – background vocals * Timothy Drury – musician * Michael Fisher – musician * Glenn Frey – guitar, vocals, piano, keyboards * Bob Glaub – bass * Stevie Gurr – musician * Dorian Holley – background vocals * Larry Klein – guitars * Kipp Lennon – background vocals * Mark Lennon – background vocals * Michael Lennon – background vocals * Pat Lennon – background vocals * Michael Mishaw – background vocals * Lance Morrison – musician * Randy Newman – conductor * David Paich – keyboards * Dean Parks – guitars * Darryl Phinnessee – background vocals * Tim Pierce – guitars * Joseph Powell – background vocals * Frank Simes – guitars * Steuart Smith – guitars * Benmont Tench – keyboards, organ, piano * Carmen Twillie – background vocals * Jimmie Vaughan – harmonica, vocals * Mervyn Warren – background vocals * Julia Waters – background vocals * Luther Waters – background vocals * Maxine Willard Waters – background vocals * Oren Waters – background vocals * Jai Winding – bass * Stevie Wonder – keyboards, background vocals * Monalisa Young – background vocals * Terry Young – background vocals * Randy Jackson – musician Production * Producers: Don Henley, Stan Lynch * Engineers: Stuart Brawley, Rob Jacobs * Assistant engineers: Charlie Bouis, Andy Haller, Daniel Mendez, Roger Sommers, Jeff Thomas, Ken Villeneuve, Ted Barela, Steve Griffen * Mixing: Rob Jacobs * Mastering: Stephen Marcussen * Digital editing: Stewart Whitmore * Technical support: Dave Hecht, Art Kelm * String arrangements: Randy Newman Chart history Album Singles References Category:Don Henley albums Category:2000 albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums